PC Format Issue 3
This issue was dated December 1991 and cost £2.95. A free floppy disk was attached. On the Disk Strike 2 (Demo) - 2 pages (7-8) Launch (Windows Utility) (9) Unarchive (Windows Utility) (9-10) Bart (Windows Program) (10) Vcopy (Virus Checker) (10) News Is now the time to buy a 486? - (15) Intermission - A set of 55 screensavers available from Software Toolworks for £41.11 - (15) Monsieur Mangetout to eat a PC at the Computer Shopper Show! - (16) FotoMan - The latest in digital camera technology: stores 32 images in black & white for £600 - (16) The sub-£100 PC Printer: Seikosha SP-1900AI - (19) Viewpoint file conversion and program management system from Creative Technology - (19) Australian computer communications specialist NetComm now marketing its products in UK. (19) Media Vision release Thunderboard soundcard (20) The secret hates of PC programmers (Part 1): Glen Dill (Paragon Software) - (20) Game announcements:- :Deathbringer, Elvira: The Arcade Game, Gods, Elf, Fantasy World Dizzy, Volfied, Starglider 2, Onslaught - (15) :Top Gun: Danger Zone, Battle Command, Shuttle, Columbus, Charge of the Light Brigade, Fort Apache, The Emperor - (16) :PowerMonger, Hyperspeed, Nova 9, Dune, Eye of the Beholder II, Shadowlands, Conan the Cimmerian, Vengeance of Excalibur, Heimdall, Dick Tracy, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? - (19) :Supaplex, Spot, Guardians, The Castle of Dr Brain, Murder!, Toyota Celica GT Rally, Race Drivin', Hot Rubber, Cyberfight, Home Alone, Baby Joe - (20) Features Amstrad runs with the pack - 2 pages (26-27) :Amstrad tried and failed before to sell a leisure-orientated PC and is now trying again. Tim Smith assess its chance of success. Company Profile: Ishi Press - 4 pages (36-39) :Japanese culture is criticised for being too regimented and lacking in fun. Ray Girvan visits Ishi Press International, a company that specialises in popularising Japanese games, to disprove this tired and worn theory. :Shogi Master & The Many Faces of Go featured. Classic Games: Links & PGA Tour Golf - 3 pages (40-42) :One of the drawbacks of golf is that you have to get soaking wet and frostbitten if you want to play it regularly. Or do you? Tim Smith looks at two classic games that capture golf's feel without the hassle. Music: MIDI Sequencing - 3 pages (44-46) :Ever fancied a career as a pop star? You and your PC could scale the giddy heights of megastardom with the right music package... possibly. MC John Minson shows you what it takes to be a big noise. Graphics: DTP Special - 4 pages (52-55) : The power of the PC puts publishing under your total control - from designer to proofreader, you wear all the hats. Andrew Wright tells of what it takes to join the PC publishing revolution. Personal Profile: Rudy Rucker - 2 pages (68-69) :Artificial life could one day be achieved with the help of computers, reckons mathematics professor and new-wave SF author, Rudy Rucker. Ray Girvan talks to him about the world of cellular automata. Flight Simulators - 6 pages (102-105,107-108) :Flight simulation is the premier PC game genre, thus keeping track of the newst and best games is a challenge in itself. PC Format takes up the yoke and brings you the latest on forthcoming releases. ::Strike Commander, Aces of the Pacific, Falcon 3.0, P-38: Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe Expansion Disk, ATAC, Birds of Prey, Reach for the Skies, Tornado Q&A - 2 pages (111-112) Letters - 2 pages (118-119) Reviews Software Games Public Domain - 4 pages (91-92,95-96) Hardware Pointing Devices - 4 pages (60-63) Tips Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe - Paul Rigby - 2 pages (79-80) Might & Magic III - Robin Matthews - 1 page (82) Other Credits Consultant Editor :John Minson Features Editor :Tim Smith Production Editor :Karl Foster Staff Writers :Richard Longhurst, Jason Saunders Contributors :Mark Smiddy, Sean Masterson, Mark Ramshaw, Ray Girvan, Andy Hutchinson, Andrew Wright, Paul Rigby, Andy Smith, Robin Matthews Art Editor :Martin Parfitt Graphic Designer :Kevin Hibbert Publisher :Greg Ingham Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews